


¿Hasta cuándo?

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN del fic francés Jusqu'où? de OnceuponDreamer.<br/>No puedo impedirlo. La quiero, a ella. No lo comprendo. Pero me abandono...¿Hasta cuándo? Estas son las palabras del fic original, no quiero poner nada más, para no romper la sorpresa del fic</p><p> </p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9912818/1/Jusqu-o%C3%B9</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No decir nada

 

 

No sé por  qué.

Ella debería ser mi peor enemiga. Lo era. Pero, ¿lo es aún cuándo tiembla entre mis brazos? Desde hace algunos meses, estoy perdida. Sin embargo debería estar completa: un hijo brillante, Henry; un compañero atento, Neal; mis padres encontrados. Pero  no me siento planamente viva sino cuando ella se inclina sobre mí, sus labios demandando los míos…

Ella. Esa reina maldita. Sus ojos, su cabellera, incluso su corazón, todo parece negro. Y sin embargo, cuando ella se abandona a mí, no es sino dulzura, pureza, abdicación. En el dormitorio de su casa, yo no sé quién es la oscuridad, quién es la luz. Las dos se mezclan en un cuerpo a cuerpo violento, sensual y desesperado. Ya no hay Salvadora. Ya no hay reina. Solo su piel contra la mía.

Una vez más, la encuentro. Una noche más, voy a pertenecerle sin saber por qué. Una vez más, la noche ocultará nuestros vicios. Una vez más, puedo amarla sin tener que enrojecer. Pero una vez más, me marcharé con la mirada baja, sin ni siquiera besarla.

No necesito tocar. Ella me abre la puerta.

La luz ilumina débilmente la estancia. Apenas nos distinguimos…Nuestras miradas se cruzan, ardientes…Me acerco a ella. El dulce perfume de la sensualidad emerge…Nuestros cuerpos se rozan y comienzan un baile inflamado. Nuestras manos se juntan, se tocan, se acarician. A través de las ropas, en seguida demasiado pesadas, mis dedos se desplazan y recorren el país de su cuerpo. Las prendas caen una detrás de otra. Nada podría estropear ese momento. Las caricias intensas, los besos cautivadores, las palabras se vuelven rápidamente irrisorias. Los gestos languidecen en la fiebre de nuestro cuerpo a cuerpo. Los murmullos y los suspiros se entrelazan, al igual que nuestros cuerpos ardientes. El contacto de nuestras pieles desencadena el deseo y la pasión…En la penumbra, nos comprendemos y vivimos la danza erótica de nuestros cuerpos aturdidos. Sus dedos se pasean y se arrastran lánguidamente por mis curvas. Cada gota de sudor perlado como un  abandono en la otra. Nos otorgamos un gemido suave y profundo. El tiempo se para. Cada movimiento se transforma en garantía de nuestra unión carnal. Los suspiros se pierden en el silencio voluptuoso. Nos contenemos y nos abandonamos en el calor del abrazo. No es sino el principio. La noche se eterniza y se convierte en la encubridora de  nuestra melodía. El atisbo de felicidad se encuentra en un placer saciado. El placer de labios que recorren un cuerpo tembloroso, el placer de manos que se unen en un murmullo ronco. El placer de dos cuerpos que solo forman uno y que se pierden en la inconsciencia. Un susurro en el oído, una mano sobre un pecho ardiente, todo se convierte en fuente de voluptuosidad y disfrute. Nuestras lenguas se enredan y cada una de las parcelas de nuestros cuerpos tiembla bajo la emoción…

Nos miramos. En una mirada, leo tantas cosas. Sé lo que ella siente. Pero al igual que yo, ella no dirá nada. Me separó delicadamente de ella. No me atrevo a hacer un gesto más. Porque mi corazón se hincha cada vez más…Ya no deseo marcharme. Siento su mano apoyarse suavemente en mis cabellos. Yo ya no respiro.

«Emma, yo…»

 


	2. ¿Huir o no?

 

Sin respiración, espero. Ella deja de hablar por un largo instante, sus ojos clavados en los míos. Solo tiene que decir una palabra y soy suya. Soy cobarde. Nunca sería capaz de asumirlo por mí misma. Necesito que ella me ayude. Que me ayude a verlo claro, que me ayude a comprender cómo ella y yo, nosotras hemos llegado hasta aquí…

Me acuerdo. Recuerdo Neverland. Muchas cosas se habían desencadenado. Mi mirada hacia ella cambiaba poco a poco. Porque ella nunca había desistido. Siempre determinada y conmovedora, yo había percibido  una  nueva faceta. La de una madre amorosa, la de una mujer derrotada. Yo ya sabía todo eso, pero en ese lugar, ese País Imaginario, toda emoción parecía acrecentarse. Y en mis dolores, encontré una aliada silenciosa. Sin decirlo, ella comprendía mis miedos, mis torturas. Ella era mi lado oscuro, ese que yo no me atrevía a desvelar. Me defendió un buen número de veces, siempre sutilmente, sin entregarse demasiado. Me enseñó magia, mostrándome que creía en mi poder. Por supuesto, nuestros conflictos aún estaban presentes, pero ya no tenían ese resabio a odio que tuvieron en el pasado. Nos comprendíamos sin hablar. Estábamos unidas en una misma pelea. Incluso a veces, lograba hacerme reír. Cuando mis padres parecían ventosas y ella los miraba con gesto de profundo asco, cuando manejaba la ironía con una afilada arma. Creo que me gustaba eso porque me sentía reflejada. Los buenos sentimientos nos sobrepasaban, a ella y a mí. Quizás sea la razón por la que hoy necesito tanto sus brazos…Cuando volvimos de Nverland, sanas y salvas, algo había  cambiado. Sentimentalmente, era un desastre. Yo estaba balanceada entre Hook y Neal. Tenía que elegir a uno u a otro. Sin embargo, algo no encajaba. Yo no lograba sentir correctamente. El hecho de haber creído muerto  a Neal había roto nuestro lazo, aunque nos negáramos a verlo. En cuanto a Hook, lo había encontrado sin duda encantador para un beso, pero después, no vino ninguna emoción. Había elegido a Neal, porque la nostalgia de nuestro primer amor perduraba y Henry quería ver a sus padres reunidos. Pero yo estaba perdida…Neverland me había trastocado. Lo peor de mí misma había salido a flote: los abandonos, los malos actos, el pasado doloroso. Me sentía vacía. No entendía nada. Una noche, cuando mis padres se habían  puesto cursis y mi hijo se dedicaba a la espada con su padre, fui a casa de Regina. Porque me acordaba de que en la isla nos habíamos aproximado. Cuando me vio en el umbral, no dijo una palabra y me dejó entrar. Después de haber intercambiado cualquier banalidad y algunos vasos de alcohol, nos pusimos a hablar a corazón abierto, durante horas. Y en su casa me sentía como en mi casa. Incluso creo haber reído con ella. Estaba increíblemente bella. Eso me había conmocionado. Furiosamente. En mi bajo vientre, comenzaba a sentir un calor violento que ya no controlaba. Quizás ella también lo sintió…Sea lo que sea, cuando me pidió que me marchara, no pude. La besé. Y ella me respondió. Sin darme cuenta, mis manos se pusieron a desvestirla. Ella hizo lo mismo. Sin miramientos, la empujé al sofá y le hice el amor. Me acuerdo de sus gemidos, de su piel, de sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda, de sus labios en mi cuello. Yo la mordía, la besaba, la acariciaba. Ella me tocaba, me arañaba, pasaba su lengua por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. El orgasmo me dejó pasmada. Porque nunca antes había sido tan intenso. En ese momento, me dejé llevar. Pero ni  ella ni yo  somos de las de dulces carantoñas. Sin una palabra más, volví a mi apartamento. Y ella me había dejado ir sin una mirada. Esta situación dura desde hace varias semanas. Semanas alcanzando lo tórrido y lo glacial. Semanas mintiendo. Semanas sintiendo que este deseo irrefrenable se está  transformando en un sentimiento que no puedo frenar.

Sus dedos continúan perdiéndose en mi cabellera. Parece que quiere desvelarse. Atisbo en sus ojos sentimientos contradictorios. Mi corazón late muy fuerte. El deseo de lanzarme en sus brazos se hace cada vez más poderoso. De repente, se detiene, gira su rostro y se suelta de mi agarre. Se levanta, me gira la espalda y se viste rápidamente. No me atrevo a agarrarla.

«Regina…»

Ella me ignora

«Vuelva a casa, Miss SWan, su encantador novio la espera»

Ni una palabra más…Siento mi corazón romperse en pedazos. Pero yo no  dejo trasparentar nada. Recupero mis ropas, me las pongo rápidamente y me dispongo a salir de la habitación cuando ella me llama, dándome aún la espalda.

«Me gustaría que dejáramos esto que hacemos, Miss Swan. No lleva a nada. Creo que he satisfecho suficientemente sus fantasías reprimidas. Todo esto es bastante ridículo»

«Regina, no digas…»

«Salga, Miss Swan»

«Regina, por favor»

Finalmente se gira, mirándome de frente, una sombra de desafío y rabia en sus ojos.

«¿Qué Mis Swan?»

Yo abro la boca, pero nada sale de ella. La cobardía se me agarra a las tripas. Su cólera deja paso a un desprecio que me hiere.

«Usted no es nada más para mí que la madre biológica de mi hijo»

«¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué?»

«¿Por qué, qué Miss Swan?»

Su desdén me destruye poco a poco. Siento mis lágrimas hacer su aparición. Debería decírselo. Debería confesarle la verdad. Pero, ¿qué verdad? ¿Esa que dice que ya no sé dónde me encuentro? No.

«¿Por qué todo esto?»

Señalo las sábanas embebidas por nuestros últimos retozos.

«Le hago la misma pregunta…»

Ella me tiende una trampa. A cada momento. Ya ella gima, grite, murmure, sonría, se enfade, yo siempre caigo en la trampa.

«No lo sé…Intento comprenderlo»

«Continúe intentándolo, Miss Swan. Reflexionar parece ser todavía un ejercicio peligroso para usted. Ahora, váyase»

«Regina…»

«¡Salga!»

Asombrada por su cólera, me voy.  Las preguntas me asedian. Estoy completamente atónita. ¿Por qué rechazarme? ¿Por qué culparla? ¿Por qué culparme? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué hacer? Conmocionada por esa huida violenta, decido no volver a casa de inmediato. Camino por el puerto. Siento que debo hacer algo, pero ¿qué? En el frío y el silencio del paseo, me siento más sola que nunca. Regina. Su nombre resuena en mi cabeza como una cantinela apasionada. Me vuelvo loca. Ella iba a confesarme algo, estoy segura. Estoy temblando de arriba abajo. Pienso en sus labios, en su piel. Como una droga. Regina. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. El calor de sus brazos, sus ardientes  ojos negros , sus curvas perfectas. Yo me doy asco. Su cicatriz, su perfume, su carisma. Regina…

«Ámame…»


	3. El punto de no retorno

 

Los días pasan, se parecen. El espejo que me devuelve mi imagen se fisura día a día. Mi rostro se contrae. Cuento las horas, los minutos, los segundos lejos de ella. Nada pasa. Intento olvidar. Pero cada acto me recuerda su olor, su presencia. Cada ruido de tacones me hace temblar. Estoy en cólera, cabreada con el mundo entero. Salvadora…¡No me digas! Solo soy un ser perdido que no sabe situarse entre el bien y el mal, entre el candor y el vicio. Todo se derrumba a mi alrededor. Y todo me enfada. Desde el despertarme hasta el trabajo, desde la sonrisa de mi madre hasta las maneras de Neal. Sin ella, toda la oscuridad de mi ser se despierta. El colmo…Ya no soy sino frustración y rencor. Porque ella me ha abandonado.

«¿Emma?»

Perdida, levanto la cabeza de mi chocolate caliente. Me doy cuenta de que todas las miradas están posadas en mí: mi compañero, mis padres, mi hijo, todos me miran fijamente. Y eso me irrita, porque siento que me están juzgando.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Todo va bien?»

«Super…»

Mis padres se miran. Veo a mi madre morderse el labio inferior con expresión insegura. Mi padre suspira. Yo bajo los ojos.

«Emma…Presentimos que algo no va bien…No hablas desde hace días, te encierras, tú…»

«¿Y en qué os incumbe?»

Atónito ante mi reacción brusca, mi padre se queda parado. Se gira hacia Neal, como pidiendo  auxilio.

«Emma, corazón…»

«¡No me llames así, sabes que lo odio!»

«Pero, ¿qué te pasa? Ya no eres la misma, ya no te reconozco, tú…»

«Ya no sabes nada de mí, Neal, tú…tú…¿Sabes qué? Ya no tengo 18 años, y ya no soy tu noviecita, ¡estoy harta!»

«Pero, ¿no estás bien?»

«No, ¡quizás no! En efecto, quizás no esté bien, pero, ¿acaso es de vuestra incumbencia?»

«Emma…Dinos qué…»

«¿Que os diga qué? ¿Que ya no me siento en mi lugar en ningún lado?»

«¿De qué estás hablando? Sabemos que…»

«¡NO SABÉIS NADA! ESTÁIS BIEN INSTALADOS EN VUESTRA BURBUJA DE AMOR, CON MARIPOSAS, UNICORNIOS Y TODO ESE LALALA…ES MUY BONITO, ¿VERDAD? ¡NO ENTENDÉIS NADA, NO ME COMPRENDÉIS, NUNCA! ¡NO SOY UNA SALVADORA, NI UNA PRINCESA, NI NADIE!

Golpeo la mesa, furiosa. Nada más me retiene. Estoy frustrada. Conmocionada. Llena de rabia. En un arrebato de profunda furia, golpeo mi taza de café contra la barra. Explota con un ruido ensordecedor. Cuando me doy cuenta de mi gesto, es demasiado tarde. El vacío, el silencio. Nada más. La respiración asfixiada, observo la porcelana desperdigada por el suelo. Trozos blancos, desechos que recuerdan extrañamente los escombros de mis deseos íntimos. Regina…Levanto la cabeza. Todos me miran fijamente. Asombrados. En sus rostros lívidos se refleja la realidad: se me han saltado los plomos, literalmente. Deseo llorar. Deseo vomitar. Una náusea amarga se me agarra a las tripas. Sin una palabra, dejo el apartamento familiar. Me derrumbo en la calle, débil, agotada por mi violencia interna. Me hundo. Pero las lágrimas no  bastan para aliviar mi dolor. Ya estoy vacía. Vacía por esa falta física y psíquica. Necesito sus ojos. Necesito su desprecio. Necesito la oscuridad. Regina. Estoy obsesionada. Estoy fuera de control. Necesita estar sola.

Tambaleante, acabo por llegar a Granny’s. No volveré esta noche, no tengo ninguna gana. No quiero compartir mi cama con ese hombre que ha terminado por asquearme. No quiero compartir mi intimidad con esos padres a quienes ya no entiendo. Solo la presencia de Henry podría calmarme. Quizás porque, de un tiempo a esta parte, él me recuerda cada vez más a su madre adoptiva. Él es brillante. Podría llegar a comprender. Por esta noche, necesito aislarme. Porque siento que estoy llegando a un punto de no retorno. Días enteros pensando, pensando en ella, haciéndome daño por un sí, por un  no. Ya no me reconozco. Nunca he sido una persona tierna. Pero la violencia nunca ha sido una de mis características. No, eso es cosa de Regina. ¿Acaso está influyendo ella en mí? Expiro ruidosamente. Tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Al llegar al motel, pido una habitación. Asombrada, Ruby, sin embargo, no hace ninguna pregunta y me tiende una llave. Quizás se ha dado cuenta de mi expresión cansada. No me preocupo. Estoy segura de que va a avisar a mi madre. Poco importa. Me precipito febrilmente hacia la habitación. Me hundo en la vieja cama. Y pienso en ella…

La veo. La siento. Sus manos dulces sobre mi cuerpo. Su lengua sobre mis senos. Sus cabellos cosquilleando mi pecho. Ella desciende hacia mi vientre y se detiene entre mis muslos. La siento. Sus dedos me acarician. Yo no puedo más. Basta un toque para hacerme girar. Yo me veo. La agarro por la cintura, la acuesto en el sofá. Sus costillas, sus brazos, sus caderas. Ninguna de sus formas guarda secretos para mí. La beso con furia. Su lengua enredada en la mía. La más pura de las delicias. Apoyo mi cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo. El dulce calor de los preliminares se transforma en un ardor sofocante. Cuanto más me ofrece, más quiero. No hay límite. Como si el placer engendrara el placer y nada pudiera liberarnos. Me enrosco contra ella. Ella empuja su pelvis hacia la mía. Separo violentamente sus piernas y comienzo un fuerte movimiento de balanceo. Su rostro se transforma, se relaja y se crispa. Me mira. Sus ojos no son sino deseo y placer. Clava sus uñas en mi piel. No me importan las marcas…yo le pertenezco. Cuando alcanza el éxtasis, solo deseo una cosa: recomenzar. Más apasionadamente, más violentamente, más intensamente…

Abro los ojos. Mierda…No puede ser, debo hacer algo. Porque ella me falta terriblemente. Porque ella me inunda. Porque su perfume se ha convertido en la única razón por la que continúo respirando. Cojo mi teléfono.

«¿Archie? Soy Emma…¿Puedo ir mañana a su consulta? Es extremadamente necesario que me ayude…»

 


	4. Primer paso

 

«Emma, me alegra verla. Entre, se lo ruego»

La bondad natural de Archie a menudo me ha desconcertado. Esa manera de nunca juzgar a nadie, de comprender sin que la otra persona diga una palabra, esa gentiliza sin condición…yo, que nunca he creído en esa “consciencia”, debo confesar  que no me importaría abrirme al psicólogo que está frente a mí mirando con una mirada acogedora. Sé que al confiarme a él no arriesgaré nada. No dirá una palabra. Sin embargo, al entrar en su consulta, noto que me invaden los nervios. Intento reformular en mi cabeza la razón por la que he venido, pero un muro se levanta: no puedo revelarle todo. No puedo confesarle la verdad. Tengo vergüenza.

«Parece cansada, Emma. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no ha dormido convenientemente?»

«Hace un tiempo. Estoy un poco estresada últimamente. Nuestro regreso a Storybrooke no ha sido muy descansado»

Él suspira y adquiere una expresión preocupada. Ninguna duda de que mis facciones cansadas no deben tranquilizarle sobre mi estado actual…

«Supongo que ha sido emocionalmente intenso. Va a ser necesario que encuentre cierto equilibrio. Pero no me preocupo por usted, es una mujer fuerte. Ahora, siéntese. Y dígame que puedo hacer por usted»

«Yo…»

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. No sé cómo formular mi malestar sin dejar aparentar mucho.

«De hecho, es difícil de explicar…»

«Inténtenlo de todas maneras, estoy seguro que encontrará las palabras oportunas»

Él me sonríe gentilmente.

«Tengo algunos problemas últimamente…»

«¿De qué tipo?»

«Digamos que…»

Me callo. Me siento mal en mi propia piel. Pienso en estos últimos días…El aislamiento ahorra a la gente que amo el odio perpetuo que siento en mi vientre. Pero mi estado no mejora. Oscilo entre fases depresivas y actos de pura destrucción. Dudo.

«Emma, no tenga miedo. No estoy aquí para juzgarla, sino para ayudarla»

«…me cuesta controlar mi rabia…Desde hace algunos días, me enervo por cualquier cosa. Es algo inhabitual en mí, yo…No controlo mis pulsiones. Estoy siempre enfadada. Yo…no sé por qué…Rompo todo a mi alrededor de nada que algo me contraria. Mis padres y Neal me exasperan hasta un punto inimaginable…Es de locos. Llego a ser casi…violenta. Tengo la sensación de perder la cabeza.

Archie me mira con expresión seria.

«Mi pregunta le va a parecer una simplicidad infantil, Emma. Pero me gustaría saber algo: ¿ha pasado, que usted sepa, algo que podría haber desencadenado ese brusco cambio de actitud?»

Y ahí está…Temía ese instante. ¿Mentir o no mentir? La huida me parece la mejor solución. ¿Qué hago ahora? No lo sé, no creo estar preparada para afrontar la verdad. ¿La verdad? La que me machaca que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Regina. Mi corazón quiere, pero mi cabeza no. Mis padres no se recuperarían jamás. Perdería a Neal. ¿Y por qué? ¡Una historia simplemente física! Pero, ¿era solo física? ¿No es algo más profundo que eso? Más allá de su cuerpo, ¿no hay algo que me atrae irremediablemente hacia ella? ¡No! No puede ser. No puede ser. No. No quiero.

«No, que yo sepa nada ha cambiado. Creo que sencillamente Neverland no me ha hecho ningún bien»

Archie suspira. Él sabe. Se aclara la garganta.

«Neverland…¿de verdad? Emma…me doy cuenta de que me esconde algo. Pero si no está preparada, no la voy a obligar. Solo quiero que sepa que si no me dice lo que sucede, no puedo ayudarla…»

Él no me juzga. Su voz es dulce y sus ojos mantienen un aura casi tranquilizadora. Por un momento, me pregunto si no voy a derrumbarme en sus brazos y desvelarle todo. Casi deseo que me consuele. Siento que voy a llorar. Pero algo en mi interior se revela. Como una apariencia de orgullo. Me levanto bruscamente.

«Perdóneme por haberlo molestado, Archie, todo esto es ridículo, solo estoy conmocionada por el regreso»

«Emma…»

«Gracias por haberme escuchado. Y perdón otra vez por la molestia»

«No dude en…»

«No, todo irá bien, gracias»

Él sonríe tristemente. Se levanta para abrirme la puerta. Se gira y hunde su mirada en la mía.

«Emma, cese de huir de sus demonios. Sé que tiene mucha presión, pero la huida nunca ha resuelto nada»

Yo lo miro de arriba abajo sin pestañear. Es inútil que me humille. La mínima palabra me volvería aún más débil. Y no quiero ceder. No añade nada más y abre la puerta. Me dispongo a atravesar el umbral cuando percibo que alguien está parado ante la entrada de la consulta. Estupefacta, siento desfallecer. La voz de Archie me parece lejana.

«¿Regina? ¿Qué hace aquí? No la esperaba antes de una hora…»

Regina no dice nada. Me mira, su rostro palidece poco a poco. Desvelo en sus ojos una turbación profunda. Tiemblo completamente. Esta más bella que nunca: sus cabellos negros cayéndole en cascada sobre los hombros, su maquillaje acentuando su mirada oscura, sus labios rojos más carnosos que nunca, su traje chaqueta negro ciñendo perfectamente sus curvas…El deseo arde violentamente en mi vientre. Mi cerebro no reacciona. Estoy más allá.

«Hum…¿Regina?»

Archie nos mira a la dos, confuso. Veo a mi Reina intentar mantener el control y se gira hacia él, una máscara de desprecio va apareciendo en su rostro poco a poco.

«Esperaba que estuviese disponible, Dr. Hopper. Pero, aparentemente, me he equivocado…»

«No, todo bien. Emma y yo acabamos de terminar, puede entrar»

«Gracias»

Ella entra en la consulta, ignorándome completamente. Cuando pasa por mi lado y me roza, respiro su perfume. No puedo evitarlo…Ese olor embriagador que me falta cada día y lo busco a cada vuelta de la esquina desde su ausencia…De repente, para mi gran estupefacción, siento su mano rozar la mía. Pero cuando me doy cuenta de ese dulce contacto, ya ha desparecido. Queda Archie que me mira, turbado. Me doy cuenta de que ha visto demasiado.

«Vuelva a verme mañana, Emma…»

 


	5. El comienzo de la verdad

 

«¿Quieres decirme qué ocurre?»

Echada al lado de mi compañero, permanezco estoica. Una vez más, acabo de rechazarlo. Me da asco la idea de que se eche desnudo sobre mi cuerpo. Esa inmensidad de carne me parece tan ruda y áspera. Una piel como pan duro, sin mantequilla. No tiene ningún sabor, ningún olor que destaque para mí. Desagradable al gusto y al tacto…No lo deseo. Sus formas fofas me repelen. En cada una de mis miradas, busco ese pecho generoso, esas caderas voluptuosas, ese olor en la piel que él no tiene.

«No quiero que me toques, es todo. ¡He tenido un largo día! Puedes comprenderlo, ¿no? No vas a montar un escándalo, ¡son cosas que pasan!»

«¡Emma, hace semanas que no quieres que pongas las manos sobre ti! Somos una pareja. Ya nos no besamos, no nos abrazamos…No es algo  normal. Me doy cuenta de que algo no va como debería…»

«Déjame dormir»

«¿He hecho algo mal?»

«No…»

«Eres la mujer de mi vida, Emma. No dejaré que una tontería destroce nuestro amor. Así que dime. ¡Puedes decirme cualquier cosa! Te amo, lo sabes»

«Lo sé, me lo probaste abandonándome…»

«Emma, ángel mío, sé que  volver a confiar no es algo sencillo…Pero mira, al final tenemos la vida con la que soñamos…Intento esforzarme, lo sabes…»

«Escucha, estoy cansada, solo quiero descansar…»

Me dispongo a darle la espalda cuando él de repente me agarra el hombro y me hace echarme sobre la cama. Su mirada se ensombrece de cólera. Yo le doy una violenta bofetada.

«¡Suéltame!»

Atontada, separa sus manos de mis hombros y retrocede, casi asustado. Acaricia su mejilla dolorida.

«¿Qué pasa contigo?»

«¡Te hago la misma pregunta! ¡No soy tu objeto! ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que puedes obtener algo de mí forzándome?»

Una profunda cólera hierve en mi vientre.

«No iba a hacerte nada, solo quería que me mirases…Solo quiero comprender…»

Con la respiración entrecortada debido a esa rabia incontrolable que me posee, observo su expresión. No me miente. No me habría agredido. Rápidamente, la culpabilidad me invade. ¿Por qué he reaccionado tan brutalmente?

«Piensas en él, ¿es eso?»

«¿Qué…?»

Yo lo miro, confusa

«Hook…Estoy seguro de que piensas en él…¿Deseas estar con él? ¿Es con él con el que deseas estar ahora?»

Estupefacta por sus alegaciones, me echo a reír. Neal me mira completamente desconcertado.

«Neal, no es nadie. Paso completamente de él. Me reconfortó cuando lo necesité. No está mal, pero…No, no, no tiene nada que ver. Francamente, él es tan soso con respecto a…»

Me callo. Porque me he dado cuenta de que he dicho demasiado. La imagen de una ardiente silueta se forma en mi mente. Regina. Todo, absolutamente todo parece tan insípido a su lado. Cuando ella sonríe, la luz que emana de ella es tan resplandeciente que me siento hipnotizada, como arrollada por una fuerza que me trasciende. Cuando ella está enfadada, sus demonios parecen tan oscuros que nadie sale indemne de ello. Con ella, las montañas rusas son  un juego de niños. En su presencia, las sensaciones se vuelven tan extremas que mis sencillas alegrías de antes son tan taciturnas como un domingo de otoño. Nada tiene color sin ella.

«¿Con respecto a…?»

«Nada…»

«Emma, por favor, háblame…»

Observando el rostro del hombre que está a mi lado, comprendo que la verdad debe salir. Ya no puedo continuar viviendo como una reclusa, con el corazón encadenado a mentiras. Mi compañero, mis padres, mi hijo merecen la honestidad. Herirlos será un sufrimiento menor comparado a la manipulación, a la cobardía, al engaño que les hago sufrir. Mi sufrimiento ha llegado a ser tal que acaba por roer mi mirada, por empalidecer mis rasgos, por apagar mi sonrisa, por destrozar mi valor y mi voluntad. Ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar contra la evidencia.

«Neal…»

«¿Sí?»

«Ya no te amo»

Ya está. La revelación resumida en cuatro amargas e hirientes palabras. Mi amor de juventud se ha transformado en un recuerdo arrugado por el paso de la vida. La nostalgia del pasado deja de existir en este instante. Nuestra historia deja su sitio a otra.

Me levanto, dejando a mi amante confuso y triste. No dice nada. Ni siquiera intenta agarrarme. Quizás sea mejor así. No quiero envenenar las cosas porque, en alguna parte de mí, lo sé, él me ha hecho y le debo mucho. Más que a cualquier otra persona. Más que a mis padres que solo he recobrado tardíamente. Más que a un hijo que he aceptado recientemente.

«Te tengo un gran cariño. Siempre formarás parte de mi vida. Pero no de esta forma. Lo siento Neal»

«No tanto como yo»

Lo miro tristemente. Veo sus ojos brillar. Quedarme no solucionaría nada. Así que me voy.

Y sé a dónde ir.

 


	6. La confesión

 

Sé que es tarde, pero no tengo elección. Estoy harta de esperar, de no comprender, de hundirme en una situación destructiva y malsana. Aprieto el interfono varias veces. Al cabo de algunos minutos, una voz dormida me responde.

«¿Sí?»

«Archie, buenas noches, soy Emma, le despierto, perdóneme, pero, ¿podría subir?»

«Emma, euh…sí, sí, por supuesto, le abro…»

El clic de la puerta se acciona y me meto por el pasillo del edificio, presa de un sentimiento febril mezclado con la determinación. No tengo necesidad de tocar, la puerta se abre y me encuentro de cara con un Dr, Hopper visiblemente dormido y aturdido.

«Emma, ¿qué…?»

«La amo»

«¿Perdón?»

«Regina. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella»

Bajo los rasgos aún dormidos del psicólogo, descubro una sonrisa satisfecha.

«Se lo ruego, Emma, entre»

Cuando entro en su apartamento, una sensación de seguridad se instaura en mis efervescentes venas.  Rápidamente, me siento como si estuviera en mi casa. Hay que decir que el sitio es a imagen de Archie: desordenado, anticuado y terriblemente acogedor. El hombre me hace sentar en un viejo sillón y me ofrece un vaso de whisky. Se sienta frente a mí y me mira, esperando que comience a hablar.

«Todo comenzó en Neverland. Algo había…cambiado. Ya sabe, en ese País Imaginario, uno se encuentra rápidamente enfrentado  a sus peores angustias. Bueno…Regina y yo, allí abajo, además de la causa común que era traer de vuelta a nuestro hijo, nos “encontramos” de alguna manera. Nos comprendíamos. Y después, sin querer confesármelo, comencé a sentirme  perdida en cuanto no estaba en su presencia. Quizás porque ella me estaba enseñando magia, quizás porque ella estaba dispuesta a todo, quizás porque…»

Porque estaba hermosa. Más aún, estaba divina. Mi boca se seca. Me trago un sorbo del líquido ambarino y continúo mi explicación. No quiero perder el hilo.

«Cuando regresamos, algo inevitable me atraía hacia ella. Ya no me reconocía en el amor que me daban mis padres o Neal. No me sentía realmente bien sino con ella. Y una noche…Todo se desmadró. Fui a su casa. Me acuerdo muy bien de eso. Hablamos un rato, solo…Bueno, ya entiende»

«¿Eso se ha reproducido más veces?»

«Sí, durante varias semanas. Cada vez se volvía más intenso, y más desesperado. Era el reflejo de lo sentíamos: más nos queríamos, más nos rechazábamos. Y cuánto más nos rechazábamos, más nos deseábamos. Un verdadero círculo vicioso…He creído morir»

Contemplo el fondo de mi vaso. Y me lo acabo de un tirón, como si eso me permitiese atrapar algo más de valor.

«Una noche, ella me echó. Y desde entonces…he comenzado a perder la razón»

Alzo la mirada y me cruzo con los ojos de Archie. Él parece ido, perdido en sus reflexiones.

«¿Por qué la “echó”?»

«No lo sé…No me dio ninguna explicación»

«Ya veo…¿Y usted no intentó impedírselo?»

«No»

«¿Alguien más está al corriente?»

«No»

«Su cólera, ¿le parece es solo debido a una decepción amorosa o…?»

«No, es más potente que eso. Siento como una corriente penetrar en mi cuerpo y agarrarse a cada partícula de mi organismo. Es como cuando se está preso de olas descomunales. No se puede luchar. Yo no puedo luchar, Archie. Está en mí, pero, extrañamente, tengo la sensación de que esta cólera no me pertenece…en fin, sí, pero, digamos que…Perdóneme, es un poco confuso, pero no logro explicarlo…»

«No, no, lo comprendo muy bien. Está claro»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí»

Se calla de nuevo, durante un instante que me parece interminable. Después se aclara la garganta.

«Emma, tengo una explicación a su “problema”. Pero…»

«¿Pero?»

«Creo que  todavía no está preparada»

Yo lo miro, completamente asombrada.

«¿Que no estoy preparada?»

«No»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

No responde y continúa mirándome fijamente, sonriéndome con dulzura. No logró descifrar correctamente las expresiones dibujadas en su rostro. Sabe algo. Un detalle que se me escapa. Y, para ser sinceros, su aire de misterio comienza a angustiarme.

«¿Sabe que Regina ha venido a verme?»

«Sí. ¿Y?»

Una vez más, se conformó con sonreír, sin ofrecerme una respuesta. Sus ojos se hacen casa más risueños. Como si acabara de encontrar una explicación a un problema que le persiguiera desde hace años.

«Archie, ¿tiene algo que decirme?»

Se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta. Agarra el picaporte y la abre.

«No puede atenderla por más tiempo, Emma. Los dos estamos cansados, creo. Y además, un largo día me espera mañana. Si desea concertar una cita, sabe cómo localizarme»

«Pero, Archie…»

«Cuídese»

Me pongo el abrigo en silencio. Estoy frustrada porque me he abierto y no he obtenido nada a cambio. Frustrada por haber hecho toda esa revelación personal y de haberme lanzado al juicio de otra persona que no me cree apta para comprender lo que me pasa. De repente, siento un profundo desprecio por Archie. Me enerva con su amabilidad, su indolencia, esa manera melosa de hacer que me enfrente a lo más profundo. Paso por delante de él, con expresión voluntariamente altanera. Después, lo miro,  dejando que todo mi rencor se refleje en mi mirada.

«Imagino que no me dará ningún consejo, Dr. Hopper…»

«Tengo uno, pero no está obligada a…»

«¡Dígalo ya!»

Parece divertirse con mi desdén. Esa burla acrecienta mi cólera. Tengo ganas de golpearlo, pero cuando toma la palabra, mi odio se disipa para dejar paso a una especie de turbación que me deja estupefacta.

«Emma…Creo que tiene que ir a ver a Regina…Inmediatamente»

 

 


	7. Encuentros carnales

 

Ir a ver a Regina ahora. De acuerdo. En mitad de la noche. Todo va bien. Archie ha perdido completamente la cabeza. Pero bueno, no lo puedo culpar, mi estado no es mucho mejor: mis pasos me guían hasta la suntuosa mansión blanca sin poder evitarlo. Porque me agarro al consejo del grillo como a una sublime excusa para explicar mi presencia en la casa. Al llegar a destino, me paro. Las lágrimas salen. Este lugar me obsesiona desde hace semanas. Solo deseo una cosa: volver cueste lo que cueste. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan débil? ¿Cómo he sido tan cobarde? Es tiempo de enfrentarse a las cosas. Asumir lo que deseo desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas: estar con ella. Día y noche. En los buenos y malos momentos. Besarla, pelear con ella, hacer el amor, reír, enfadarnos y vivir. No sentir más esta ausencia insoportable. Nunca más.

Mientras contemplo la gran puerta de la entrada cerrada, me viene una loca idea. Ya no quiero perder tiempo. Comienzo a trepar al gran árbol que da a la habitación de Henry. Si me caigo, corro el riesgo de hacerme alguna buena fractura, pero no me importa. He perdido mucho tiempo dudando, reprimiéndome. Me deslizo poco a poco por la gran rama que lleva hacia la ventana. Rompo ligeramente el cristal para poder introducir mi mano y abrir el cerrojo. Cuando lo consigo, abro la ventana de un golpe seco y salto hacia la habitación oscura. Expiro ruidosamente. No me doy cuenta de que me he herido la mano sino cuando la sangre se desliza por mis dedos. Me da igual. Despacio, avanzo en la oscuridad y me dirijo hacia la habitación de Regina. Allí, petrificada ante la idea de que ella reaccione odiosamente ante mi presencia, me quedo de pie, sin moverme, observando detenidamente su rostro dormido. La luna deja entrar algunos pálidos reflejos a la habitación. Entonces, distingo los trazos del rostro dormido de mi amor. Me doy cuenta de que nunca entes la había visto tan íntimamente. Estoy completamente conmocionada. Los pálidos reflejos no esconden nada de su belleza. Sus cabellos negros desordenados sobre la almohada, su respiración ligera, su espalda desnuda, todo es perfecto. Hasta el menor detalle. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, siento mis lágrimas deslizarse. Las enjugo y suspiro. Me siento avergonzada por aparecer en su casa como una intrusa viciosa y voyeur. Comienzo a lamentar mis acciones. Doy la espalda a la cama y observo la habitación. El olor de Regina se esparce sobre cada objeto. Respiro profundamente, impregnándome de ese aroma adormecedor por  una última vez. Me dispongo a huir, cuando una voz ligeramente dormida me llama. No una voz, SU voz.

«¿Miss Swan?»

Me doy la vuelta de prisa. Comienzo a sentir pánico. ¿Qué va a pensar? ¿Y qué va a decir? Para mi gran sorpresa, no parece enfadada. Incrédula, sí, pero no vislumbro ninguna cólera en su rostro recién despierto. Yo no respondo nada. Tengo miedo. Seguramente parezco una imbécil, parada ahí, delante de su cama, observándola con ojos de búho. No hago ningún movimiento. Me mira por un momento, sus ojos cautivadores buscando probablemente una respuesta silenciosa. Después, se libera de su cobertor y se acerca lentamente hacia mí. Escucho a mi corazón martillear como si ese ruido saliera de cada pared de esa habitación.

«Emma…¿Qué haces aquí?»

Dejo de respirar. Ella acaba de llamarme por mi nombre…Solo había sucedido una vez hasta ahora…Y ese tuteo…Eso me vence. Yo flaqueo. Trago con dificultad, incapaz de proferir ninguna respuesta.

«Emma…»

Su voz se dulcifica, adquiriendo casi una suave tonalidad. El deseo surge como un terremoto, un rugido sordo proveniente de mi bajo vientre, haciendo vibrar cada uno de mis miembros. Mi cuerpo la reclama. Sin embargo, soy incapaz de moverme. Todos mis sentidos están en tensión. Deteniéndose a mi altura, su rostro a algunos centímetros del mío, hunde su mirada en mis ojos esmeraldas. Y por primera vez, sé que no me va a rechazar. Pasa un dedo por mi mandíbula con una dulzura infinita. Mi corazón deja de latir. Ella mira mi boca y veo que se muerde sutilmente su labio inferior. Ese gesto marca el comienzo de mi fin. Tengo tantas ganas de besarla que se hace algo doloroso. Sin embargo, estoy petrificada. Tengo miedo. Tiemblo. Debe verse porque ella sonríe ligeramente.

«¿Por qué tiemblas?»

No es sino un murmullo. Pero desencadena en mí un fogoso estremecimiento. Ante mi silencio, su sonrisa se alarga ligeramente. Después se queda seria. Sus ojos son invadidos por un temor que parece no controlar.

«Emma, dime algo…»

Yo trago laboriosamente saliva. Sé que es el momento. Es necesario que le diga la verdad. Es necesario. Si no, la voy a perder. No quiero perderla. Quiero colmarla.

«Eres tan hermosa…»

Parece emocionada por mi cumplido. Esboza una sonrisa magnífica y su mirada se humedece perceptiblemente. Su sonrisa se transforma en una ligera risa. Acerca sus labios a los míos. Siento su cálida respiración. Noto su nariz contra la mía, su frente apoyándose en la mía, pero ella se detiene en ese preciso instante. Nuestros labios aún no se han encontrado, pero nuestras dos respiraciones son fuertemente entrecortadas. Siento cómo mi excitación obnubila furiosamente mi razón. Ella también tiembla. Yo cierro los ojos y saboreo. Es tan bueno y tan doloroso. Ni la una ni la otra se atreve a moverse. Nadamos en un erotismo y una sensualidad que nos corta la respiración. Nuestros pechos se elevan frenéticamente mientras que nuestros jadeos se hacen roncos y dificultosos. Ella frota su nariz contra la mía en un gesto de pura ternura. Nuestros suspiros se mezclan de tan cerca que están nuestras bocas. Su labio inferior, apenas entreabierto, acaba por rozar mi labio superior. Es la gota que colma el vaso. La beso fogosamente.

Podría sentirme aliviada, pero no es el caso. Me es necesario más, mucho más. Mientras que nuestras lenguas se encuentran fácilmente, le arranco su camisón. Pegada a mi boca, siento su pasión apoderarse de su razón. Rápidamente, mis ropas vuelan por la habitación. Nuestro abrazo se vuelve casi salvaje. Ella me tira sobre la cama y toma posesión de mi cuerpo. En cuanto la siento sobre mí, el calor de su desnudez sobre mis curvas ansiosas, no puedo evitar gemir. Tiemblo y siento escalofríos de felicidad. Ella se separa para mirarme, pero no le doy tiempo y la agarro para atraerla hacia mí, como si no pudiera separarme de su piel, como si nuestro contacto carnal fuera indispensable para sobrevivir y no pudiera pasar sin él. Ella apoya sus labios en mi cuello y me hace vivir un suplicio. No tengo tiempo de disfrutarlo: toda emoción, toda sensación se dobla y me trasciende hasta el punto de que tengo la impresión de ser una esclava de mi éxtasis. No controlo nada. La dejo que me posea como si fuera la última vez. Me abandono sin cortapisa ni barrera. Nada más existe. Solo ella. Y sus manos que me torturan hasta la locura. Separa mis piernas y se introduce en mí con una fuerza que jamás antes había empleado. No hay ninguna dulzura. Solo la desesperada atracción y la alegría desenfrenada de encontrarse, de sentirse  de nuevo, de tocarse. Percibo cada movimiento de sus dedos en mí. Nunca la había sentido tan profundamente, tan apasionadamente, tan bruscamente. Estoy sensible como nunca. Me ofrece tal placer que bajo todas mis reservas. Le doy todo. Mi cuerpo está a su merced. Es tan hermoso que casi tengo ganas de llorar.

«Mierda…»

Mis suspiros se transforman en gemidos, mis gemidos en gritos. Cuando creo alcanzar  la última ola de placer, una nueva, más intensa, me toma por asalto. Mis uñas marcan su espalda cada vez de forma más ardiente. Siento sus dientes en mi cuello. Me arqueo bruscamente. Mi pelvis se eleva hacia su mano, profundizando la penetración. Nunca antes había sentido eso. Como si todos los placeres pasados desaparecieran en la indiferencia. Es casi mágico. Siento cómo las lágrimas comienzan a aparecer. Mi cuerpo se ha convertido en un montón de carne alimentado por un placer violento, impetuoso, y casi insoportable que sube, sube, sube y no parece jamás querer cesar. Es necesario que ella pare. Ahora. Porque voy  a perder la cabeza. Sin duda, ella lo ha sentido, porque comienza a acentuar el movimiento de sus dedos en mi interior. Y siento la última ola llegar. Mientras que me dispongo a vivir el fin de mi trance sexual, su voz resuena en mis oídos, débil y cortada por la brutal emoción del instante que estamos viviendo.

«Emma, mírame…»

Yo abro los ojos y cruzo su oscura mirada. Está empañada por las lágrimas. Algo como la adoración se vislumbra en ella. Me sonríe. E inmersa en la profundidad de sus pupilas, me abandono al orgasmo más poderoso que he vivido. Ella apaga mi grito en un beso, sin dejar de contemplarme. Nuestros dos cuerpos enlazados acaban por derrumbarse sobre la cama. Yo estoy volando, me siento fuera del tiempo, fuera del mundo exterior, como si hubiera finalmente encontrado mi lugar. Ella hunde su cabeza en mi cuello. Yo hago lo mismo. Oliendo su dulce perfume, paso mis dedos por sus cabellos. Y yo me derrumbo. Lloro como jamás he llorado. Mi cuerpo es presa de frenéticos sobresaltos. En esas perlas saladas, está todo: toda la frustración, la cólera, el vacío y la felicidad encontrada. Ella levanta la cabeza y me mira, inquieta y desesperada.

«¿Emma? ¿Te he hecho daño? No llores, por favor…»

Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, yo la observo. Ella es sublime. Sin duda lo más bello que nunca me ha pertenecido. Nuestros labios se unen dulcemente mientras que yo invierto nuestras posiciones. Me encuentro encima de ella, mi cuerpo encajando en el suyo a la perfección. Ya no deseo pelear. La beso de nuevo y saboreo el gusto de sus labios. Rápidamente, la pasión vuelve a apoderarse y profundizo el beso. Ella rodea mi cintura con sus piernas, como una llamada. Comprendo y llevo mis dedos allí donde más se necesitan. Ella se separa de mis labios en un largo y profundo suspiro. Algo casi animal se despierta en mí. Mi bestialidad se inflama en el deseo y la voluntad de poseerla, quererla, desearla y colmarla. Mi deseo no tiene ningún límite. Este deseo se transforma en rabia amorosa. Más ella me ofrece, más quiero yo. Como un deseo infinito. En ese caos carnal, el ritmo se acelera rápidamente. Veo su rostro transformarse poco a poco por el placer. Mi corazón se hincha de pura veneración. Mientras la observo, me doy cuenta de que casa momento pasado sin ella fue un verdadero calvario.

«Me has hecho tanta falta…»

Ella sonríe dulcemente. Con la respiración entrecortada, dirige sus ojos a mis labios. Los acaricia con la yema de los dedos. Abro la boca y deslizo mi lengua por sus dedos. Me mira hacerlo con avidez. En ese instante, algo de ternura atraviesa sus ojos habitualmente fríos. La emoción me araña la garganta porque esa mirada que me está ofreciendo es una de las más hermosas  con las que nunca me ha obsequiado. Nuestros labios se encuentran. No es un beso salvaje. Es dulce y sensual. Mis dedos en su interior se hacen cada vez más insistentes. Ella pierde el control poco a poco. Gime ruidosamente. Yo pongo mi boca sobre su frente. De repente, noto como una de sus manos baja a su entrepierna. Ella pone sus dedos sobre el dorso de mi mano y acentúa la penetración. Yo abro los ojos de par en par y me siento desfallecer. Es la cosa más excitante que nunca he visto. Rápidamente, siento cómo se contrae.

La miro. Ella se arquea, su rostro trasformado por puro éxtasis. Pasa sus dedos libres alrededor de mi cuello. Nuestros rostros están a algunos centímetros el uno del otro. Entre sus muslos, siento sus uñas arañar mi mano. Siento cómo el orgasmo la consume. Me pierdo en la negrura satisfecha de sus ojos. En un último instante de placer, ella abre la boca y un ligero murmullo se hace escuchar

«Emma…Te amo»

 


	8. Momentos de complicidad

 

 

Con el cuerpo entumecido por el sueño, frunzo el ceño. Los rayos del sol se filtran a través de las anchas cortinas y me impiden volver a dormirme. Así que abro con dificultad los ojos. La primera visión que tengo hace latir mi corazón de alegría. No puedo evitar sonreír, satisfecha. Porque ella está aquí y me mira tiernamente. Regina. Apoyada en el codo, me está de frente, mi espléndida morena no dice una palabra. Retira un mechón rubio rebelde que se pasea por delante de mis ojos y lo coloca dulcemente detrás de mi oreja. Ese simple gesto hace que se me acelere el corazón. Yo observo cada parcela de su rostro. Nunca dejaré de maravillarme ante su belleza. También ella me contempla. El tiempo se detiene. Ninguna palabra necesita ser pronunciada. Coloco mi mano sobre su pecho y acaricio su piel ambarina. No nos dejamos de mirar. En sus dos orbes negros, leo tantas cosas: alegría, calma, adoración y algo de reconocimiento. Mis caricias suben hacia su mandíbula, sus labios, su cicatriz, su sien, su pómulo…De repente, ella baja la mirada. Y se da la vuelta. Un déjà vu me encoge el corazón. La agarro. No la dejaría partir. No esta vez, no después de lo que me dijo anoche.

«¿Dónde vas?»

Ella me observa, los ojos húmedos. Algo en ella parece roto.

«Emma, todo esto…Tú…no es más que una aventura. Para ti, yo no soy más que…»

Ella se para. Y yo comprendo. Una ola de alivio se apodera de mí. Tengo deseos de reír, porque sé que, a partir de ahora, nada nos impedirá estar juntas.

«Regina…He dejado a Neal»

Ella me mira, los ojos desorbitados. Estupefacta.

«¿Qué?»

«He dejado a Neal. Ya no lo amo. Y se lo he dicho»

No hace ningún movimiento. Me acerco a ella y la beso.

«Tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo»

«Pero, Emma…»

«No hay peros. He pasado demasiadas semanas renegándolo, rechazándolo, pero la evidencia está ahí: no lo he conseguido. Estoy loca por ti. No dejo de pensar en ti»

Ella ríe. Con una risa cristalina que os bloquea todas las terminaciones nerviosas y que os hace planear a quince mil kilómetros por encima de la tierra. Una risa que se sitúa a mitad de camino entre el paraíso y la tentación.

«¿Por qué ríes?»

«Porque has dicho que estás loca por mí. En ti, ese tipo de declaración es raro y sorprendente…»

«Tu “te amo” de ayer, ¿hablamos de eso?»

La pincho. Tengo ganas de saltar, de bailar, de reír como una adolescente que vive su primer gran amor. Pero ella suspira. Parece incómoda. Y en ese instante, me doy cuenta de que después de pasar mi tiempo rechazándola, a partir de ahora tengo ganas de tranquilizarla a cada momento, a cada segundo en que la duda la asalte.

«¿Sabes? Si hablásemos de ello, te diría que es recíproco…»

Ella me sonríe. La adoración que brilla en sus ojos, jamás me acostumbraré. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que ella encuentra en mí? Beso sus labios imprevistamente como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

«¡Emma, no es una tontería, tú y yo estamos destinadas a ser enemigas!»

Caemos juntas en la cama. Reímos alegremente. Nunca hubiera creído posible esa complicidad con mi mejor rival. Desde hace algunas horas, me siento en mi casa. Nunca había sentido eso con nadie. Como si el hecho de que nos encontrásemos fuera una evidencia…Una palpable evidencia. Es verdad que no es una tontería. Y ¿entonces? Ella se echa sobre mí y me mordisquea ligeramente el labio inferior.

«Entonces, ¿es tan sencillo como esto?»

Estoy emocionada ante su vulnerabilidad. Esa faceta que me dan ganas de protegerla, de cuidarla y de cubrirla de amor.

«Sí, es tan sencillo como esto. Yo solo te necesito a ti. Y únicamente a ti»

Sin una palabra más, nuestros labios se sellaron sensualmente. Cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, gemimos a la vez. Ella se separa y desciende su boca hacia mis pechos, mi vientre, mis caderas. Al llegar a mi bajo vientre, se para. Frustrada, emito un gruñido y elevo mi pelvis.

«¿Realmente estás reclamando?»

Yo la miro, falsamente enfadada. Y de nuevo, me estremezco. Tengo ganas de ella hasta un punto que da miedo. Ella se echa a reír.

«Miss Swan, es usted una chica fácil…»

Me dispongo a contestar cuando súbitamente siento su lengua entre mis piernas. Entre la sorpresa y el placer, gimo sin contención. Es una bruja, de eso no hay ninguna duda. Utiliza su lengua con una precisión aterradora. Ahora estoy segura, es magia. Ella responde a todos mis deseos sin que necesite expresarlos. Conoce los rincones más sensibles. Sabe manejar a la perfección la manera de cómo llevarme a los cielos. Como si estuviera en mi cabeza. No necesito decirle qué hacer: apenas formulo el deseo en mi mente, ella hace exactamente lo que esperaba. Hundo mis dedos en su cabellera. Ella agarra mis pechos y los acaricia sensualmente. Algunos instantes más tarde, todo acaba para mí…

Ella sube hasta mis labios y deposita ligeros besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula. Abro los ojos y le ofrezco una gran sonrisa, que ella me devuelve. Pasa sus dedos por mi busto, con una dulzura que me calma.

«¿Emma?»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Qué hacías en la consulta del Dr. Hopper?»

«Necesitaba arreglar algunas pequeñas cosas…»

«¿De qué tipo?»

«Sobre lo que sentía por ti…»

«¿Era tan problemático?»

Ella ríe. No me acuerdo haber visto a Regina tan sonriente y guasona. Mierda. Me gusta esto. Enormemente. Me hacer estar más enamorada. ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto? Sin abandonar su sonrisa, me dirige una mirada inquisitiva. Deseo hablarle de mis problemas de “violencia”. ¿Me tomara por una loca? ¿Podrá ayudarme?

«Regina…¿Recuerdas  cuándo me echaste de tu casa la última vez?»

«Sí»

«Después de ese incidente, mi comportamiento cambió radicalmente. Estaba todo el tiempo enfada. Rompía todo en cuanto me sentía contrariada. No dominaba mi rabia. Al mismo tiempo, era extraño porque tenía la sensación de que no era algo únicamente mío…Así que, intenté hablar con Archie, pero me dijo que no estaba preparada para aceptar la verdad…»

Regina me escucha atentamente. Un brillo extraño reluce en sus ojos. No dice nada. Parece reflexionar. Tiene ese rictus de cuando se pone a pensar: ese ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios pinzados. La miro, un sentimiento enternecedor se ampara en mi corazón.

«Adoro eso…»

«¿El qué?»

«Cuando pones esa cara…»

Pone una expresión de falsa turbación. Sus mejillas se enrojecen ligeramente, lo que hace que me derrita. Recobra una expresión seria.

«¿Piensas volver a verlo?»

«Sí. Quiero saber por qué. Eso me da miedo…No quiero herir…No quiero herirte…¿Regina? ¿Crees que tengo un problema?»

Se dispone a responder, pero duda

«No, no, mi co…Emma, estás perfecta»

Me quedo con la boca abierta

«¿Cómo ibas a llamarme?»

«…»

«Has escuchado muy bien mi pregunta»

«No sé a dónde quieres…»

«¡Lo he escuchado, ibas a llamarme “mi corazón”!»

«Oh, ¿de verdad, Miss Swan? Sea seria, sabe perfectamente que yo no soy del tipo de…»

«¡Sí, sí, no intentas liarme con tus grandes aires!»

Me echo sobre ella y la cubro de besos. Ella se echa a reír a mandíbula batiente. Esta  tan hermosa que parece irreal. Me siento miserable con mis tops, mis cabellos demasiado rebeldes y mi cara que parezco que siempre estoy enfurruñada.

«¿Por qué yo?»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Por qué elegirme a mí?»

«Porque te atreves a circular en una basura amarilla sin sentir ninguna vergüenza»

Yo me echo a reír. Ella pasa su mano por mi cabellera rubia, me besa apasionadamente, y acaba por separarse gentilmente.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Voy a trabajar. Sabes lo que es, ¿no? ¿El trabajo?»

Yo la fusilo con la mirada, mientras que ella me sonríe, desenvuelta. Acabo de mala gana dejarla marchar. Mientras que la observo vestirse, pienso en lo que me dijo el grillo antes de que dejara su casa. ¿Sabía él algo? ¿Le había ella hablado de mí? Mi mente se llenaba de muchas preguntas. Hoy tenía que esclarecer todo esto.

«Voy a ir a ver a Archie. Toda esta historia se está haciendo absurda. ¡Estoy preparada para escucharla!»

Ella me observa durante un momento. No consigo discernir la expresión misteriosa que se dibuja en su rostro. Y de manera inexplicable ella me parece triste. La beso una última vez. La escucho murmurar a mi oído, la voz ronca por el temor.

«Así lo espero…»

 

 


	9. Revelaciones

 

Después de la marcha de Regina, me paseo por las estancias de la casa. Angustiada y feliz. Atormentada y relajada. Impaciente por encontrarla. Su perfume sopla como un cierzo arremolinado. Lo aspiro como si fuera una bocanada de vida. Yo le pertenezco. Cada poro de mi piel respira gracias a ella. Sonrío afectuosamente. Observo meticulosamente cada rincón de la mansión. Cada objeto, cada detalle, cada decoración. El reflejo de su personalidad se erige ante mis ojos: una mezcla de oscuridad y blancura, ordenada y suntuosa. Le pertenezco con un amor inconmensurable. ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sé. Curiosamente, cada vez más tengo la impresión de haber sido siempre de ella. Estoy turbada. Tengo que admitirlo. Pero, ¿hasta cuándo? Después de haberme impregnado de su olor y de haberme  envuelto en su presencia invisible, me dirijo a casa de Archie. Cuando abre la puerta, su rostro se alarga con una sonrisa inmensa.

«Emma, ¡tiene buena cara!»

Yo sonrío bobaliconamente. Bajo esa expresión ingenua, el grillo está lejos de ser tonto. Él sabe. Al darme cuenta de eso, me juro interiormente no volver a tomarlo  por un  descerebrado y débil. Entro y me siento en el diván, sin decir nada. Me sirve un vaso de vino y se sienta.

«Fui a ver a Regina»

Sus ojos brillan. Un rictus de satisfacción se dibuja en sus labios, transformándose en una sonrisa feliz.

«Le dije la verdad»

Él todavía no dice nada. Me alienta silenciosamente a continuar. Pero yo dudo.

«No dejo de pensar en…Tengo un raro presentimiento desde…De hecho…Cómo decir…yo…yo…Creo que estoy unida a ella… de cierto modo…»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí. Ayúdeme. Sé que puede. No comprende nada, pero hay algo de lo que estoy segura: la amo más que a nada. Archie…por favor…»

Él suspira y se pierde en sus pensamientos. Pero no hace nada. Yo insisto. La magia, los sentimientos, el amor, muchas cosas me han a menudo sobrepasado. Pero esta vez, deseo destruir todas mis impotencias de antaño. Porque mi corazón nunca ha latido con tanto vigor, porque mi cuerpo nunca ha reclamado con tanta pasión, porque mis ojos nunca han llorado con tanta fuerza.

«Tengo esta cólera que me sobrepasa, que no desaparece sino cuando estoy con ella»

El grillo se levanta. Pasa por detrás de mí y camina tranquilamente hacia la ventana. Observa atentamente cada detalle de la calle.

«Es extraño cómo Regina y su madre se odiaban…Y ver la manera en que usted y Regina interactúan…»

Yo me remuevo en el diván, incómoda ante la evocación de mi madre. Por  muy  adorable que sea, será sin duda la última persona sobre la Tierra en aceptar mi relación con su peor enemiga.

«No veo qué tiene que ver Mary Margaret en…»

«Todo está conectado Emma…todo está conectado»

Yo no digo nada. Espero a que siga. El zumbido de los coches, la luz que se  irradia desde la calle, el chisporroteo del fuego en la chimenea, todo no eran  sino ruidos lejanos. Yo estoy suspendida de las palabras de Archie. Lo observo. Tiene los ojos perdidos y las facciones en calma. Como si estuviera en posesión de la clave de un misterio que nos salvaría a todos de un repentino apocalipsis.

«¿Se ha dado cuenta? Ellas se odian, pero nunca han sido capaces de matarse…Sorprendente, ¿no? Siempre han tenido una relación compleja. Ya sea odio o amor, siempre hay algo que acaba por unirlas…Como si no pudieran vivir la una sin la otra. Regina siempre ha estado “obsesionada” por su madre. Snow, por su parte, siempre ha hecho gala de una indulgencia extrema y dudosa hacia esa Reina que destruyó su vida…»

«Archie, ¿si está dando a entender que hay algo entre mi madre y…?»

Mi sangre se hiela. Los celos, en su más violenta faceta, me desgarran  el estómago, mi mirada se nubla, mis miembros se tensan. Veo rojo, literalmente. Cuando me dispongo a dejar emerger mi rabiosa posesividad, soy interrumpida por la risa del psicólogo. Una risa franca que me hiere.

«¿Se está riendo de mí?»

«¡Emma! ¡No por Dios! ¡Acaba de ponerse celosa de su propia madre!»

«Es solo que…»

«Emma…¿No ve la evidencia? Lo que las unía era usted… Regina “necesitaba” a su madre porque ella la presentía a usted. Y Snow no podía matar al alma gemela de su futura hija…»

El impacto. Un bloqueo de los sentidos y de los nervios. Como si me mente se separara de mi cuerpo y no fuera más que un amasijo de emociones, y las sensaciones físicas hubieran desaparecido.

«¿Perdón?»

Archie se gira hacia mí, con una sonrisa inmensa en los labios.

«Me ha comprendido perfectamente. Su llegada fue “anticipada”, de alguna manera. He ahí la razón por la que Regina estaba totalmente vacía antes de la creación de Storybrooke»

«Archie, Regina estaba vacía de sentimientos porque Daniel…»

«¿Daniel? Siento contradecirla, pero es evidente que él no era sino un amor de juventud. Un capricho. Como con toda primera relación, uno se imagina que será la más bella y la última…cuando en realidad, esa nos prepara para el gran amor. ¿Sabía que Daniel era rubio con los ojos claros? Exactamente como usted»

Ante mi expresión atónita y fantasmal, él se echa a reír. Parece feliz como un enano. Yo estoy temblando como un flan. Todo me desborda. Regina…Mi destino…Las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cerebro parecen haberse desconectado y ya no funcionan. Archie parece no querer detenerse.

«Cuando ella adoptó a ese adorable bebé que era Henry, algo la calmó. Volvió a aprender a amar con él»

«Henry…mi hijo…»

«Sí, carne de su carne. Su amor por él es muy fuerte. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo»

«Pero, ella me odiaba…»

«¿Así lo cree? Eso es discutible…yo creo que a su llegada a Storybrooke, la magia era casi inexistente, lo que frenó el ardor de vuestra unión…»

«…»

«Desde que la magia apareció, no habéis cesado de salvaros la vida, de intentar estar juntas, de protegeros…»

«Pero, si yo debería haber tenido un flechazo, yo…»

«Sus padres también necesitaron tiempo. Se odiaron durante un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que se amaban»

«Mis padres…Está intentándome decir que…»

«Sí, Emma. Regina es su Amor Verdadero. Y no es un amor como los demás. Se trata de la pasión más intensa que he visto nunca. Regina y usted sois tan opuestas y tan parecidas. La mezcla de las dos provoca una alquimia fogosa. Siempre habéis tenido una relación pasional, ¿no es verdad?»

Pienso en todos esos instantes. El ayuntamiento ardiendo, la prisión, ante su casa. Mi mano en su brazo y la abertura del portal, nuestra magia común destruyendo el diamante, su fe en mi poder, sus palabras ácidas hacia mis parejas. Nuestra armonía. Esos conflictos. Nada ha sido nunca templado. La fuerza de nuestros intercambios, el furor de nuestras interacciones, en el odio, en el amor. Rivales y almas gemelas. Enemigas y amantes.

«La Salvadora…Eso es lo que usted es Emma. Para destruir la maldición, no se trata solo de salvar a sus padres, sino también de salvar a Regina de ella misma»

Mis pensamientos van a toda velocidad y me acuerdo de su último beso. Escucho su respiración ronca, inquieta y amorosa “Así lo espero”…

«Regina, ¿ella lo sabe?»

«Desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en usted»

«Pero…»

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, él continúa

«Regina es una mujer compleja, extremadamente compleja. Parece fuerte, pero siempre ha sido presa de sus dudas, siempre inhibida. Regina tiene un buen número de demonios que no controla y un pasado emocionalmente complicado. Ella misma está convencida de la oscuridad de su alma. Y es arduo hacerle admitir algo…»

«Sin embargo ayer por la noche, ella me confesó…»

«Parece que Neverland ha tenido curiosos efectos en otros, además de en usted…»

Comienzo a verlo todo claro. La evidencia. Mi amor anda con secretitos.

«¿Ella le ha hablado de mí, verdad?»

«Creo que la atracción de Neal y del Capitán Garfio hacia usted atizó seriamente sus celos…»

No puedo evitar reír. Y de estar satisfecha. ¿Regina, celosa? Esa idea de enternece y me excita muchísimo. Sin embargo, aún hay algunos detalles oscuros.

«Cuando Cora estuvo aquí, ella ha…»

«¿Intentado matarla? En realidad no. Como sabe, Regina mató a su propio padre, la única persona a la que amaba realmente. Su alma oscura puede a veces cegar su juicio y su necesidad del otro. Pero eso pude cambiar…»

«¿Cómo?»

«Amándola como ella es, protegiéndola, ofreciéndola la paz y la felicidad que nunca ha tenido. El amor verdadero se nutre día a día. Rechazarla como hizo estas últimas semanas no la ayudaba y la hacía ensombrecer. En primer lugar, Regina tenía que admitir que usted era su verdadero amor, lo que fue particularmente dificultoso. En segundo lugar, usted la rechazaba, lo que acentuó su malestar. Regina odia sentirse vulnerable. Y es mucho más peligrosa cuando se encuentra en ese estado de debilidad»

Comienzo a comprender por qué esa noche me echó. Intentaba protegerse. Porque había vislumbrado mi debilidad, mi cobardía. Mientras que ella me amaba y ya no intentaba esconderlo. Me doy asco. Por haber huido, por no haberlo asumido, por haberla herido. Tengo ganas de vomitar. Me callo un momento. Empiezo a percibir la razón de este odio que me traspasaba.

«La cólera que sentía, era mía, pero también  de Regina…»

«En gran medida sí…»

«¿Puedo sentir sus demonios?»

«No estoy seguro, pero según mi humilde opinión, sí. Os une un lazo extremadamente potente, Emma. Mucho más poderoso que el de sus padres»

Estoy conmocionada. La amo. La amo. La amo. Escuchar lo que me ha revelado Archie ha multiplicado mi adoración. Solo deseo una cosa: llevarla lejos, abrigarla, curar cada herida, sacrificarme, darle mi vida, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma, abandonarme a cada respiración suya. Este amor desmesurado que me invade me asusta un poco, pero me hace estar segura de lo que será mi futuro.

«¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto?»

«No tengo ninguna idea…Pero no lo rechace. Déjelo que la invada…»

Yo sonrío, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Un instante de pura felicidad.

«Gracias…»

 


	10. Aceptación

 

La oscuridad cae deprisa. Una ligera brisa roza mis mejillas. Las estrellas, por su parte, iluminan el frescor de la noche. Sentada en un banco, frente al puerto, medito. Las palabras de Archie se repiten en mi cabeza como una cantinela. Ese amor infinito que se esparce por mis venas, no puedo impedir su propagación. Tal es mi destino: estar unida a ella. Me siento bien. No deseo estar en otro lugar. Acurrucada en su brazos y en su corazón. Tal es mi final feliz. Calmada. Invencible. Cada pensamiento dirigido hacia ella, cada palabra para ella, todo eso me hace más fuerte. Generosa por su propia presencia. Solo quiero tomar lo máximo posible, y a mi vez, darle todo lo que pueda. Podría callarme, pero, ¿de qué serviría? ¿Lamentarme dentro de una semana, dos meses, diez años? Me doy cuenta de que ella ha puesto patas arriba todo lo que soy. Toda mi vida pasada. Mi ausencia de sentimentalismos, mi seguridad, mi indolencia. Me doy cuenta de que ella ha comprendido rápidamente muchas cosas de mí. Es nuestra unión. Somos ella y yo. Es la fuerza inmensa que ella tiene en su interior y la que yo también poseo. Es el hecho de estar juntas, de ver esa fuerza multiplicarse y sentirse indestructibles. Todo me empuja a ella.

«Emma…»

Tiemblo. De apasionado amor y de adoración pura. Me doy la vuelta lentamente. Ella está ahí, sublime. La luz pálida que emana del agua toca su rostro con un sencillo haz de luz, dulce y sensual. Se acerca con prudencia y se sienta cerca de mí. Ese instante es una revelación: lo siento. Esa conexión.  Hormiguea por mis miembros. Caliente, acogedora y amorosa. Como una llama hirviendo en mis arterias, lamiendo mi sangre sensualmente. Tomo su mano y la llevo a mis labios. Beso su palma, sus dedos. Alzo la mirada. Ella me mira. El deseo y la pasión emanan de sus pupilas.

«¿Volvemos a casa?»

Sonrío calmadamente. Aún sin una palabra. La sigo hasta su coche. El trayecto se hace en silencio. Por primera vez, intento escuchar con serenidad a mi corazón y a esa conexión. La siento claramente, como una ola de calor. Ella está nerviosa, torturada, dulce y apasionada Parece tener miedo. Pero, ¿de qué?

«¿Qué te asusta?»

Ella se tensa ligeramente, sorprendida.

«¿Perdón?»

«Tienes miedo, lo noto»

«Yo…»

Ella no termina su frase. Pero, sinceramente, no lo necesita. Yo he comprendido. O más bien, lo he sentido. Mi rechazo. Eso es de lo que tiene miedo. Eso me invade. La necesidad de mostrarle todo el amor que tengo por ella me aprisiona. Es insoportable.

«Para el coche»

«¿Qué?»

«Para el coche»

Ella no pregunta nada y para el coche en un callejón oscuro, cerca de la biblioteca. Apenas hemos parado, yo me subo encima de ella y la beso con ardor. Sin la menor sorpresa, ella responde ardientemente a mi beso. Gime ruidosamente, lo que aumenta considerablemente el calor de mi cuerpo y la humedad de mi intimidad. Sin miramientos, arranco los botones de su chaqueta y de su camisa. Dejo al descubierto su sujetador de encaje negro. Observo la prenda durante un momento, estupefacta ante la belleza de mi compañera, de sus favorecedoras curvas. No puedo desviar mi mirada de su pecho. Sin retirar la prenda que cubre sus pechos, los cubro con mis dos manos y comienzo a amasarlos vigorosamente. Un grito de placer se escapa de la boca de mi amor. Clavo mis dientes en la carne de su cuello y le tapo la boca con una mano para ahogar su grito. Llevo mi mano libre directamente entre sus muslos y comienzo un brutal movimiento de balanceo. Frente contra frente, mi mirada hundida en la suya, no quiero perderme ni un minuto del éxtasis que le estoy haciendo vivir a mi espléndida compañera. Ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acerca más a ella. Dejo que cada uno de mis músculos arda de placer.

«Regina…»

De repente, cuando una violenta ola de placer la invade, un resplandor dorado pasa furtivamente por sus ojos. No tengo ninguna duda sobre la naturaleza de ese extraño suceso, porque en ese instante, una curiosa ola de calor pide acceso a mi cuerpo. Decido abandonarme a la tempestad que se desencadena: esa conexión. Y me llega como una bofetada. Corre por mis venas como una droga, provocándome alucinaciones, ilusiones, quimeras, milagros cada uno más cegador que los otros. No hay nada a nuestro alrededor. Solo la locura. Somos una. Flota en el aire como una certitud. Su piel se transforma en la mía. Su éxtasis me pertenece. Siento la menor reacción, la menor perdición, la mejor emoción. Ella me ama. Con todo su pudor y su pasión. Vislumbro su oscuridad. Me la ofrece como un perdón, como un regalo de redención. Necesita mi amor. La escucho gritar desesperadamente mi nombre. La adoración me devora. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo está envuelto por una exaltación pasional. Necesito salvarla. Quiero que se sienta pura y amada. Ya no sé quién toca a quién, quién tiene el control sobre quién, quién gime, quién murmura dulces y fogosas palabras, quién es quién. Ella soy yo y yo soy ella. Arañando los poros de su epidermis, destruyo la violencia de su corazón. Penetrando su intimidad, revelo mis deseos inconfesables. Besándola, bajo la máscara y la libero. Mi amor. Ella me mira. No necesita decir nada, lo sé. Veo en su mirada oscura que será mía hasta el final. Ella se libera como nunca. Ya no es una simple cuestión de placer, se trata de vivir. De respirar. Esa conexión me traspasa. Es todo tan hermoso que me ciega. Solo soy sensaciones.

«Regina…¿Sientes eso? Somos nosotras…»

«Shhhh…»

La respiración entrecortada, la mirada suplicante, me anima en mis últimas reticencias. Con una mirada  me da valor para que me abandone. Su pelvis ondea furiosamente. Intento parar su movimiento, asustada ante la idea de hacerle daño. Pero ella mantiene su frenesí.

«Emma…»

«¡No! ¡No! Te voy a…»

«Emma…Necesito…sentirte…hasta…mañana por la mañana…Yo…quiero…sentirte dentro de mí…durante horas…y…horas…Emma…mi amor, por favor…»

Sus palabras hacen que me derrumbe. No me hago de rogar. Mis dedos penetran en ella cada vez más violentamente. El asiento ondea peligrosamente, pero no le presto atención. Las ventanas se cubren de vaho. Hace calor. Demasiado calor. Y una vez más, ese embeleso ya familiar se adentra en mí. Ya no es una bofetada, mi corazón se siente propulsado de su lugar como si no fuera a soportar el placer que estaba viviendo. En una fracción de lucidez, me doy cuenta de que ese placer no es el mío. Se trata del éxtasis de mi compañera, una satisfacción que logro sentir gracias a nuestra conexión. Completamente aturdida, me abandono y pierdo toda coherencia. Creo que grito, me parece sentir a mi Reina arañarme, morderme, pasar sus dedos por mis cabellos y agarrarlos muy fuerte. Un dulce sudor perla nuestra piel y no hace sino agravar el deseo. Ni siquiera intentamos quitarnos la ropa. Nuestros dos cuerpos se frotan el uno contra el otro furiosamente. En un puro momento de abandono, veo la mano de Regina golpear el cristal. Creo ver que la ventana se fisura ligeramente. Un acto de pura bestialidad. Ignoro lo que está pasando, pero noto que nuestra conexión crece, crece y crece, toma posesión  de nuestros cuerpos y une nuestros corazones, nuestras almas. La oscuridad habitual de la mirada de Regina se transforma en un color ámbar. Me quedo perdida en ese matiz, completamente fascinada. Nuestro placer común asciende, asciende y asciende y no parece querer parar. Es tan extraordinario que comienzo a llorar. No es tristeza, ni alegría, es puro placer. La locura que toma el control de nosotras. Cuando el orgasmo nos golpea a la vez, el tiempo se detiene. Y se eterniza. Nuestros gritos se suspenden. Yo me dejo caer mientras que ella se hunde en mi cuello. Después de algunos minutos de intenso silencio, ella levanta la cabeza. Seca mis lágrimas y me sonríe.

«Mi ángel…»

Sonrío tiernamente. La beso dulcemente. Necesito hablar.

«¿Lo has sentido?»

«Sí…»

«Puedo sentir lo que…»

«Lo sé»

«¿Tenías miedo de que te rechazara?»

«Emma, compartir mis emociones significa compartir mis demonios, mi rencor, mi odio»

«De acuerdo»

«¿Qué? ¿De acuerdo? ¿Eso es todo?»

«Sí»

«Emma, no, tenemos que hablar, tú no compren…»

«Te amo»

Ella se queda callada. Me observa, incierta.

«Emma, he hecho tanto mal…»

«Te amo»

«He destruido vidas enteras, incluida la de tus padres»

«Te amo»

«Te privé de una vida confortable. Por mi culpa no tuviste estabilidad ni hogar. Te abandonaron por mi culpa»

«Te amo»

«Intenté matarte»

«Te amo»

«Yo…yo no he cambiado. ¡Soy capaz de lo peor!»

«Te amo»

«Emma…»

«Te amo»

«¡Emma! ¡Deja de ser infantil!»

«Te amo»

Ella termino por echarse a reír. Esa risa. Un sonido que me hechiza. Suspira. Yo la beso amorosamente.

«¿Vamos a casa?»

«Con una condición»

«¿Cuál?»

«Que hablemos seriamente»

Yo sonrío. Imaginar una nueva noche en los brazos de mi compañera me embelesa.

«Prometido»

 

 


	11. Epílogo

 

Confortablemente sentadas en el sofá, hablamos de todo, de nada, de nosotras, de cada una. Solo el chisporroteo de la chimenea perturba agradablemente nuestra quietud. Nuestro pasado, su aversión por las chucherías, sus complots, su malestar, mis dudas, mi gusto por la vulgaridad, mis dolores enterrados, todo pasa. Yo la escucho, enternecida y protectora a la vez. Ella me cubre amorosamente, vendando cada una de mis debilidades con su cólera. Ella niega mis distancias y da coraje a mi pasión. Hablamos un poco de nuestras aventuras amorosas. Me entero con deleite de que nunca ha tenido a ninguna mujer antes que a mí, pero lo celos me atraviesan furtivamente cuando me enuncia todos los amantes que ha tenido. Ve mi cara enfurruñada y muerde con travesura mi labio inferior. Llega mi turno, le hablo de Neal, de nuestros pequeños hurtos, de esa complicidad forjada por la ausencia de referentes familiares. Vislumbro en los ojos de mi compañera una silenciosa rabia loca. Eso me divierte. Extrañamente, me siento segura. Sé que me pase lo que me pase, Regina estaría dispuesta a todo para salvarme o para vengarme. Sobre todo lo peor. Es lo que tiene enamorarse de la villana de la historia. Calmo rápidamente a mi alma gemela evocando la traición de mi ex compañero, de mi eterno rencor que transformó ese amor que sentía por él en simple cariño fraterno. Ella se relaja. Me pregunta sobre Garfio. Solo respondo vagamente. No hay nada que decir. No sé ni siquiera por qué lo besé. Ella se calla.

«Estás celosa, eh…»

«Sí, terriblemente…»

«Lo presentí cuando lo llamaste mi “noviecito”…»

«Me costaba contenerme…¡Lo besaste!»

Una dulce llamarada invade mi abdomen. A menudo se evoca a las mariposas para describir esa sensación. En mi caso, las mariposas no existen. Es más que eso. Es una erupción, un viento violento que enreda mis entrañas.

«¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que me viste? Y contesta con sinceridad»

Ella se queda quieta, como tomada de improviso por mi pregunta.

«Tenía…sentimientos divididos. Digamos que…te culpaba porque eras la madre biológica de mi hijo. Yo estaba terriblemente desconfiada porque sabía quién eras. Te odiaba porque representabas todo lo que temía: libre, insolente, inteligente, valiente…Y…también…Yo…te encontraba muy atractiva, pero…eso me cuide mucho de mostrarlo, y por mucho tiempo…»

Sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente mientras que mis labios rozaban su cuello. Le di algunos dulces besos antes de regresar mi mirada hacia ella.

«¿Cuándo admitiste realmente que tenías sentimientos hacia mí?»

Ella suspira. Se mantiene en silencio. Siento que le incomoda abrirse tanto. Yo decido tomar la delantera, para tranquilizarla y empujarla a que se abra un poco más, sin temores. La estrecho en mis brazos y deposito mis labios en su cuello, su nuca, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz. Ella ríe ligeramente.

«No me acuerdo exactamente, pero cuando la magia apareció en Storybrooke, comencé a sentirme realmente perturbada en tu presencia. Además, tú no dejabas de querer perdonarme la vida, de salvarme, de reconciliarte conmigo. Y eso no arreglaba las cosas. Intentaba mantenerme en calma y no dejar transparentar nasa, pero era duro…»

Me acuerdo de esos momentos. La locura de la muchedumbre, el sombrero, la marca en su mano, el regreso de Bosque Encanto, el Granny’s…En ese momento, yo dije que lo hacía por Henry. Pero otro sentimiento, escondido en la sombra de mi corazón, esperaba su hora.

«Tenía miedo por ti…»

Sus ojos brillaron. Me ofrece una de sus más bellas sonrisas, devastadora y emocionada.

«Es la primera vez que me dicen eso…»

«¡Y seré la única que te lo diga! Eres mía»

Ella ríe por mi comportamiento infantil y posesivo. Después, ella se para y me mira fijamente.

«Cuando estábamos en Neverland, cada conflicto que provocaba contigo tenía como único fin llamar tu atención. Necesitaba que me miraras, necesitaba existir ante tus ojos. Adoraba la manera en que te desenvolvías: intentas ser fuerte, pero yo te sentía tan vulnerable, mi ángel…Y este vacío, que solo Henry había logrado colmar…En tu presencia, él desaparecía. Me sentía finalmente…completa. Perdí totalmente el control. Cada vez que veía a Garfio y a tu ex dando vueltas a tu alrededor, me volvía loca de celos. Te culpaba por ello y estaba aterrorizada ante el hecho de no sintieras nunca lo que yo sentía por ti. Estabas ahí, me comprendías, pero se me escapaban aún muchas cosas sobre ti…La vuelta fue saludable para mi posesividad. No tenía que verte todos los días, ya no tenía que sufrir ese espectáculo de gallos rondándote. Cuando pensaba que podría olvidarte, comenzaste a venir a casa, y a querer quedarte conmigo. Te confiabas. Yo temblaba de amor y de aprensión cada que vez que el timbre sonaba. Intentaba protegerme, mi amor. Pero aquella noche, me besaste. Y ya no podía esconder mis sentimientos. Volvías cada día y la manera en la que me hacías el amor…Nunca nadie me había tocado de esa manera. Sin embargo, huías. Comencé a sentir asco por mí misma. Me sentía utilizada, como un objeto.  Y eso nunca me había pasado. Te rechacé, lo siento. Después de eso, fui a ver a Archie. Porque me estaba volviendo loca. Te sentía en mí. Era terrible. Ya no podía más, sentía tal ausencia física que deseaba morir. El grillo me explicó lo que tú ya sabes. Y por eso te admiro, Emma. Al contrario que yo, no has tenido miedo de esta conexión. Yo estaba aterrorizada. No quería que sintieras mis debilidades y mi oscuridad. Quería tanto protegerte. No quería unirte a una vieja bruja malvada y rencorosa. A una asesina, a un Reina negra. Tu corazón es tan puro. De la misma manera que protegí a Henry dejándolo vivir con tus padres, deseaba ahorrarte todo esto. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras como yo me rechazaba a mí misma. Yo no lo habría soportado. Pero no dijiste nada y comenzaste a amarme tal y como soy. Intenté mantener las distancias, pero ya no puedo. Soy tuya. Completa y desesperadamente»

Apenas acaba su monólogo, me lanzo sobre ella, perdidamente. La beso lánguidamente y dejo que los besos hablen por mí. Las lágrimas me sumergen. Me siento exaltada por estar ahí, instalada en las formas de su cuerpo, acogedoras, calurosas. Me lo juro interiormente: nuca más sufrirá por mis acciones. Porque ahí donde está su corazón es mi sitio. Ella es mi evidencia, mi vida, mi aliento y mi destino.

«Te amo tanto…Estaré aquí. Nada podrá impedirme luchar por ti»

«¿Oh, de verdad, Princesa Charming?»

Ella se burla amablemente de mi bravura amorosa.

«Hasta el fin»

«No»

«¿No?»

«No habrá fin para lo que vivimos»

«¿Entonces hasta cuándo?»

Ella no responde nada. Sonríe y me besa tiernamente. Su voz ya no es sino un dulce murmullo mimoso y suave.

«Ya veremos, mi amor…Tenemos tiempo»

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
